What if SpongeBob SquarePants ended after the first movie?
SpongeBob SquarePants is Nickelodeon's most iconic franchise. But what if it ended after Hillenburg left the show and it declined? Changes *''Fairly OddParents'' would be considered Nickelodeon's flagship franchise, being then followed by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Legend of Korra and The Loud House. *Despite that, SpongeBob still acts as the channel's official mascot. *All the bad shows made to imitate SpongeBob don't exist. *Nickelodeon would pick up Adventure Time, leading to Cartoon Network to restart his renaissance only after the premieres of Regular Show and The Amazing World of Gumball. **''Adventure Time: Distant Lands'' would air on Nick as well rather than Netflix or CBS All Access. *After the series finale of iCarly, the channel's live-action schedule would be gradually axed as a way to focus exclusively on animated content and provide stronger competition to Cartoon Network rather than Disney Channel. **As a result, future live-action sitcoms would be produced instead for TeenNick. **Despite that, Henry Danger and The Thundermans still exist, yet as animated. **The only exceptions are the All That and Are You Afraid of the Dark? revivals. *A few original shows will take places of some of the shows that were terrible or seasons of SpongeBob. *''Truth or Square'' and Atlantis SquarePantis still exist as one-off specials/TV movies for SpongeBob post-series finale. the stop-motion one too *Out of Water and Sponge On The Run still existing but fully-traditional instead Kinda using the Looney Tunes/Mickey/Hanna-Barbera logic by several media after the original runs *can't deny the musical Shows Notes: ** = co-produced by Nickelodeon since 2011 Animated *''Rugrats'' (1991-2004, TBD) *''As Told By Ginger'' (2000-2006) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-2006) *''Invader Zim'' (2001-2006) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2008) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2006) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2008) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2009) *''Winx Club''* (2004-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-2008) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2007) *''The X's'' (2005-2006) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2009) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2011) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-2018) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2015) *''/Jeanette of the Space Pirates/'' (2010-2016) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2014) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2015) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''/Olivia and Leroy, Middle School Detectives/'' (2013-2018) *''/The Last Dwarf/'' (2013-2017) *''/The Thundermans/'' (2013-2018) *''/Henry Danger/'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-2017) *''/The Afterlife With María/'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' (2017-2018) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2017-2019) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-present) *''Pinky Malinky'' (2019-present) *''The Casagrandes'' (2019-present) *''It's Pony'' (2020-present) *''Adventures in Wonder Park'' (2020) *Untitled Garfield series (TBD) Live-action *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2000, 2019-present) *''All That'' (1994-2005, 2019-present) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2006) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004-2007) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2007) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2007) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2005-2009) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Naked Brothers Band'' (2007-2009) *''iCarly'' (2007-2012) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2013) *''Victorious'' (2010-2013) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (2011-2013) *''Fred: The Show'' (2012) *''How to Rock'' (2012) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2012-2013) Preschool (Nick Jr.) Animated Live-action *''Blue's Clues'' (1996-2006) Trivia Category:Theories Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas